Min's viewings
Min Farshaw's ability to discern elements of the future has led to a wealth of foreshadowing as to what could happen next. Below is a collected list of Min's viewings, both completed and yet unresolved. Completed TEotW, Ch. 15 * She saw white sparks around Rand al'Thor, Mat Cauthon, Perrin Aybara, Egwene al'Vere, Moiraine Damodred, Lan Mandragoran, and Thom Merrillin. There was also a huge shadow, which the sparks were trying to fight. This simply means that the aforementioned characters are all tied together in fighting the Shadow. * Rand and Egwene love each other, but they are not meant for each other. Since then, Gawyn Trakand has fallen for Egwene, while Rand has captured the hearts of Min, Elayne Trakand, and Aviendha of the Nine valleys sept of the Tardaad Aiel. * Around Lan, she saw seven ruined towers and a baby in a cradle with a sword. The seven towers are a symbol of Malkier. For most of the series, it was believed that this viewing was simply a reflection of Lan's personality. However, in Knife of Dreams, Lan sets off on a quest to revive Malkier from the Blight. It is possible, therefore, that the baby is in fact Lan's future son. * Around Perrin, she saw a wolf, a broken crown, and trees flowering. Later in the same book, Elyas Machera showed Perrin how to talk to wolves. In The Shadow Rising, Perrin marries Faile Bashere, a cousin of Queen Tenobia of Saldaea - and the symbol of Saldaea is a broken crown. The tree viewing is so far unfulfilled * She saw a red eagle, a dagger with a ruby, and a horn around Mat. Mat acquires a ruby-hilted dagger from Shadar Logoth, and as a result gains memories of being a general of Manetheren, whose symbol was a red eagle. He also sounds the Horn of Valere * Rand had the following images: a sword that isn't a sword, a golden crown of laurel leaves, Rand pouring water on sand, a bloody hand with white-hot iron, and lightning. The sword is Callandor, the crown in the Crown of Swords, the hand probably refers to Rand's loss of a hand to Semirhage, the water on sand likely a reference to Rand causing rain in the Aiel Waste at the end of The Shadow Rising and the lightning is probably a reference to all the fighting he does with the One Power. TEotW, Ch. 16 * When Nynaeve arrives, Min sees the sparks around all of them, much more clearly, and more furious. This indicates that Naynaeve is tied up fighting the Shadow along with the rest of them; also, that Padan Fain has followed her to get closer to Rand. TGH, Ch. 24 * She sees that Elayne will have to share her husband with two other women, and will be a queen. There is also someone else's severed hand. Elayne does indeed become Queen of Andor, and shares Rand with Min and Aviendha. The severed hand seems to be Rand's. * She saw a white flame around Egwene al'Vere ; later, Egwene became Amyrlin Seat of the rebel Aes Sedai. * Around Galad Damodred, she saw that he will always do the right thing, no matter who it hurts. This seems to be simply a description of Galad's personality. TGH, Ch. 38 * She saw that Galad would hurt someone to do a greater good and not even notice. To protect Elayne and Nynaeve, Galad kills a large number of the Prophet's men in Samara * She sees that Egwene, Nynaeve, and Elayne will be in danger soon, and the danger becomes clearer when Liandrin appears. Liandrin, a member of the Black Ajah, turns the girls over to Seanchan Darkfriends to be made damane. TGH, Ch. 42 * She sees things which link Egwene to Rand, Mat, Perrin, and Galad. TGH, Ch. 43 * She sees a man's ring, made of heavy gold, around Nynaeve. Lan gives Nynaeve his signet ring as a symbol of his love. TDR, Ch. 2 * Around a Tinker named Leya, Min saw Leya's own face covered in blood. Leya dies during the Trolloc attack on the Two Rivers in The Shadow Rising. TDR, Ch. 6 * She saw an Aielman in a cage, a Tuatha'an with a sword, and a hawk and falcon (both female) around Perrin; the two birds were perched on his shoulders. Later in the book, Perrin rescues Gaul, an Aiel, from a cage and meets Faile Bashere, whose name means 'falcon' in the Old Tongue. He meets Berelain in The Shadow Rising; Berelain is the First of Mayene, and is usually represented by a hawk in prophecies. Faile and Berelain end up fighting over Perrin. Finally, in The Shadow Rising, Aram (a Tinker) takes up a sword and follows Perrin. TSR, Ch. 1 * She saw signs of death and suffering around several Aes Sedai, Warders, and servants; during Elaida's coup, quite a few people were killed in battle. * She saw silver collars around a few Aes Sedai. Several Aes Sedai are made damane in later books. * She saw blood running down Gawyn's face, saw he would be hurt during the Tower coup, but more than the blood showed. There was also a sword, marked with a heron, in front of a banner showing a charging white boar on a field of green. Gawyn is indeed injured in the coup, and he manages to kill two Warders. The sword represents his becoming ever more proficient a fighter, while the banner is the sign of the Younglings. Gawyn and the Younglings side with Elaida, which causes emotional pain to Gawyn, since he is in love with Egwene. * She saw a transparent mask of Leane's own face, screaming. She also saw Siuan, naked and screaming, and something odd about her. Both are stilled later in the book, which makes their faces look subtly different. TFoH, Ch.26 * She saw a silver collar around Edesina Sedai's neck, which then shatters. Edesina is later made damane and forced to wear the silver collar of an a'dam; Mat rescues her in Winter's Heart. TFoH, Ch. 28 * Around Gareth Bryne, Min saw an image of a bull ripping roses from around its neck. The sign of house Bryne is a bull with the rose crown of Andor around its neck, so this viewing indicates that Bryne has left his role as general of Andor to command the rebel Aes Sedai army. Unresolved TEotW, Ch. 15 * Around Thom, she saw another man juggling fire, and the White Tower. * She saw trees flowering all around Perrin. * She saw an eye on a scale and a laughing face around Mat. The eye seems to indicate that he will lose an eye at some point, perhaps as payment for rescuing Moiraine. * Around Rand, she saw a beggar's staff, three women standing over a funeral pyre with Rand on it, and a black rock wet with blood. The black rock is likely a reference to the prophecy about the Dragon's blood on the rocks of Shayol Ghul freeing mankind from the Shadow. The three women are probably herself, Elayne, and Aviendha, and implies that Rand will die at some point. TGH, Ch. 43 * She saw a red-hot iron and an axe around Elayne. This seems to indicate trouble at some point in the future. TSR, Ch. 17 * She saw an aura that spoke of great glory to come for Logain Ablar. TSR, Ch. 47 * She saw two alternating images around Gawyn - one of him breaking Egwene's neck, the other of him kneeling to Egwene. Since he serves Elaida, this likely represents the choice he will have to make of fighting Egwene, or joining her. TFoH, Ch. 26 * She saw a tattoo of a raven around Carlinya Sedai. This appears to have something to do with the Seanchan. * She saw a soft golden aura with rays of blue and silver around Sheriam Sedai. TFoH, Ch. 28 * She saw that Siuan Sanche and Gareth Bryne would have to stay close together, otherwise both would die. LoC, Ch. 41 * She saw a wreath around the Maiden of the Spear Enaila ; this appears to be the Aiel marriage wreath, but the result has not been shown to come to pass yet. Notes See also * Egwene's dreams * Karaethon Cycle, or the Prophecies of the Dragon External links * WoTFAQ 4.2: Min's Viewings Category:Prophecies